Reversed Moon
by Red Apples Inc
Summary: We know Bella and Edward fall in love in Twilight. But what if by some odd change of fate Jasper and Bella were the ones to fall in love? How would the story change and what is it about Jasper's past that keeps Bella interested? Slightly dark/romance
1. Chapter 1

**Bpov**

I had never really thought about how I might die –though I thought I might several times in the last couple of months– but even if I had stopped to think about it, I would have never imagined my life to end like this.

I stared breathlessly across the dark room, into the glowing eyes of the newborn, and it returned my gaze apathetically.

Surely it was an honorable way to die, in the place of someone else, someone that I loved. Golden, even. That should have at least counted for something. Anything.

I knew that if I had never moved to Forks, I wouldn't be here, in this position, now. But, as aghast as I was, I couldn't force myself to deplore my previous decision. When life awards you a dream that is so beyond your expectations, it's not suitable to morn when it all comes to the finale.

The newborn smiled a murderous yet impossibly friendly grin at me and looked towards the men who held her back. They gave a nod to each other and slowly let their arms fall.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: _I own none of the Twilight themes, characters or plot._

AN: I'd love advice and some criticism. I'm not a large fan of this pairing but I was curious as to what it would be like and one of my friends doesn't want to write this. I have random scenes written but nothing too amazing. I'm still trying to grasp Jasper's character. I actually lost my copy of Twilight and am going between sites and memory for the whole book so if something is out of place pleasedon't tell me. I mean this isn't going to be exact... no not at all. There's new bad people, new lovers, new story- same setting... It will be fun.

An 2: Emmett/Rose, Alice/Edward, Jasper/Bella- The first few chapters are kind of similar to Twilight, but I promise for them to be different later on. I have totally new villains, new problems and new blood cravings... No Bella isn't Jasper's singer, but since he's got a hard time with humans I can't let him have it easy. What kind of author would I be then?

_Review!_

* * *

When I had arrived in Forks with news of my new car and the rainy weather, it should of been a sign that this trip was going to be hell. My own personal hell. I didn't enjoy the idea very much, but who would? People inspired to go to heaven when they died, an average person wasn't working to go to Hell in the end.

I was greeted earlier with Charlie and his infamous police cruiser outside of the airport in Port Angeles. I felt almost obliged to roll my eyes at the site of Charlie and his beloved car, but held it in as I climbed into the front seat, not wanting to come in as the "girl in the back of a police car". That happening would almost be as bad as being known as the daughter of delinquent runaway mother. I figured that was what they had renamed me. The town was small, surely they had to be talking. What else are they going to enjoy?

The rain?

Doubtful. Charlie drove with two hands firmly placed on the steering wheel, every once and awhile turning to smile or look at me. "You haven't changed much, Bells." He smiled, again and watched the road. "Your hair's longer, but that's about it."

I didn't respond immediately, much to Charlie's dislike. I vaguely nodded my head and let the tips of my fingers run through my hair. I hadn't noticed much of a change, and if Charlie did then surely it must of grown longer then I had expected it to. "I hadn't noticed."

Charlie shrugged, his smile immediately faded. "It could just be me imagining things. It's been -what feels like- forever since I've seen you and all I've got is pictures to look at. Your hair was much shorter in those pictures."

Truth is me and Charlie hadn't seen each other for a few months, although we've had a few telephone conversations -mostly concerning my grades and schoolwork, Charlie's work and how we've been. We didn't bother to ask each other about the weather; I was aware of the constant showers, as he was aware of the sunlight down in Phoenix. Other than that, I was out of complete contact with my own father.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until I broke out and had to ask about the car that "suited me". Charlie shrugged. "It isn't much. I bought it from a family friend, you should remember them: The Blacks. Billy and Jacob, his daughters." Noticing my confused face, Charlie continued, "You use to play with them when you were younger."

He frowned once he realized I still had no idea who he was talking about and gave up. "I'm sure you'll meet Billy and Jacob soon. The girls are gone now." Charlie sighed.

"How'd they get the car?" I asked, feeling very uncomfortable about this car that "suited me".

At this Charlie turned to look at me, for a few seconds, managing to catch my eye. "They bought it years ago. His son, Jacob, worked on it a bit so it runs smoothly and they offered to sell it to me for a good price once they heard you were coming back up. I bought it knowing you wouldn't want to show up in the back of this cruiser everyday."

I bit my bottom lip. "You didn't have to. I was saving up-"

Charlie waved his hand in the air. "No, no, no. Besides it's the least I can do for you. Consider it a welcoming gift."

We left it at this and let the silence take over. I let my head fall back against the seat, I leaned back and crossed my arms. My eyes closed and I listened to the light hum of the cruiser. From beside me I heard Charlie reach over and switch the button on the cruiser. He let the radio play for awhile, listening to the news and the weather reports until he finally shut those off and shook my shoulder. I sat up and opened my eyes, to notice teh car was parked and Charlie was climbing out with a prepared umbrella. He jogged over to my side of the car and opened my door.

I stepped under the umbrella and closer to charlie, squeezing under this small-ish umbrella. He placed an arm around my shoulder and steered me toward a large, Ford truck. It's faded red paint and box-like hood was simple, but in an odd way perfect. I commanded myself to stay back and slowly approach the car with Charlie (as much as I wanted to run up and jump inside) under his umbrella and when we finally go there he turned to me. "I know it's old, but-"

"She's perfect," I interrupted.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled, "She?"

I shrugged and explained, "It just feels like a she."

He chuckled again and ran a hand through his hair, and blushed. "Well, come one, climb on inside." He motioned his hand to the car and I widely grinned.

Instantly I opened the doors, like a child opening a new gift, and hopped right on in. I let my body settle against the leather-like material, gathering it's instant warm feeling and letting it flow through my body. I rolled down the window and sent Charlie a smile before saying, "She's perfect."

He smiled and motioned for me to wait. He ran back to grab my bags from the back of the cruiser and then he approached the car. "Roll up that window and lets get you settled in."

We both made our way to the door where I immediately threw myself into my room, unpacking and moving things around. Charlie came to check up on me once but other than that, everything was going smoothly.

Once done I threw myself onto my bed and stared at my ceiling. So... here I was. No mom. No Phil. No sun. I could stand it (mentally I'm nodding my head)- I would stand it. I never really thought I'd be here today or ever. I was sure this was a dream. Although I knew otherwise, that's all I wanted to believe. Maybe tomorrow I'd wake up in Phoenix and I'd still be with Mom and her new husband, Phil or maybe I'd be on the plane or in the car on my way to play back these last few hours. It might have been hopeful wishing, but something in me didn't want to except the fact that I was stuck here for sometime.

However, Mom and Phil needed this. They were out to travel and I, I was stuck here in Forks with Charlie. And tomorrow I was deemed the outcast, the new kid or daughter of that runaway. It all sounded so glorious.

"Hey Bells." I turned my head quickly to face Charlie who stood leaning against the my new doorway. "I ordered some pizza for us and it should be here in a few minutes." He smiled and looked around the room, finally his eyes came back to me. "You all done?"

I sat up and gave Charlie a nod of my head. He back away and turned from the door, until he reached the stairs. At that point I got up and fixed my wrinkled sheets. I guess this was it.

* * *

From beside me my newest classmate, a girl named Jessica with unruly, curly brown hair squeezed under a small headband giggled lightly and looked my way. "So." She turned to fully face me with a too large smile on her face. "Bella, how has your first day been?"

At the point I was prepared to lie- I actually had a lie prepared all day. "Pleasant." It wasn't the greatest lie, but it was all I could come up with; if I had said "It had been great" and managed to ramble on and on about the caring people here I would be lying and it would of been obvious.

Half the day I had spent pushing people away- people who wanted to show me around, guide me to my next class and hang out with me afterschool. I had given everyone a solid answer, each one's shoulders sagging as they walked away. I didn't think they'd be all that hurt from my rejection- I was just Isabella Swan the new girl in a small town. It must of been something historic. I must of have been the gossip of the day.

Mike, a sport boy styling a simple look, grabbed my shoulders and laughed, earning a glare from Jessica to me. "The sun must have you thrilled," he laughed. I chuckled dryly and wiggled out of his grasp. He continued, "What's your _master_ opinion of Forks?" All of the heads shot up, even some from a few tables away. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, knowing I couldn't hide the blush coming and that I was stuck to uneasily stutter and stammer out a small answer.

_It's desperate._ "It's- um - small?" I flinched at the mild silence that appeared for a few seconds until everyone at the over crowded table laughed, someone even threw a fry at me hitting me straight on the forehead. I gave everyone a weak smile, threw the fry to the ground and tucked my hands between my thighs. Everyone at the table continued to talk to the partner next to them and I remained quiet. Despite the chatting going on all around me, I let my head turn ever so slightly to peer out the side of my eye and that's when I caught sight of them.

Seated in the back of the cafeteria was five people all quietly talking to each other in hushed tones. The trays in front of them were still filled with food and untouched. Watching them quietly chatting in the corner I had the feeling I was not the topic of their conversation; they made no short glances towards this table and they all sat circling each other just talking vigorously. This gave me an equal chance to gawk.

Admitting that they all looked alike, I knew at least four of them were with each other and that they had to be close. The girls sat close to their "boyfriends" almost leaning against them with all of their weight. None of the boys seemed to have cared and kept on with their conversation. One the boy's with black curly hair laughed and threw his head back, and the girl in his arms seemed to have yawned as if had hearing this joke, story or conversation before.

The girl yawning was (even from this sight) tall and very statuesque, with a simple, yet outstandingly beautiful and elegant figure fit, like the rest of them, to be a model. It was a body made for any women to envy and for any man to crave for a night and a few more after that. The curly, black-colored hair boy was large, and his features were strong and bold as if fit for a god, and like the rest of his body it was all sharp and very defined. Every muscle, every curl of his hair, and every move of his body was horribly perfect.

The second couple was sitting there, oddly molded together even with their size differences. The small girl, with choppy black hair rolled her eyes and looked pointly at the bronze haired boy behind her. He merely chuckled and kissed the small girl's -pixie-like girl- hair. His arm was around her, and suddenly he was pulling her closer to his chest so that she nearly sat on his lap. She giggled and hit the guy's chest.

The bronze haired boy was lanky compared to the other bulk guy, sitting one seat away. His hair was an obvious bed-head that fit him, and was, well, quiet attractive. The girl on his lap was smiling at him and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Regardless of the bronze haired boy's stature compared to the small pixie's, they were cute together.

And there sitting alone, but not completely lonely- as if he had seen this years and years and it meant nothing to him- was a boy larger then the bronze-haired kid but smaller than the big one, with blonde locks that glistened against the florescent light bulbs. He laughed with the bigger one again, as if sharing a private joke and leaned back in his seat. I watched him raise both hands and rub them together. He must of been cold.

He leaned forward again, toward the blond girl and for second I saw a resemblance, and knew somehow the had to be related. He quickly whispered something and she nodded and laughed lightly. Looking at them was like watching a movie, everything was perfect, _everyone_ was perfect and it just screamed "set up". I waited for the cameras to show up and follow them along as they recited their lines. I waited patiently.

I contemplated whether turning back to the person next to me and asking who the inhumanly beautiful people were or staring at the figures that had me in a trance. Never in my life was I going to get a chance to stare so intently at just one group without being caught, or having the guts to do it again, so how would I ruin this moment? Getting caught? Or breaking the gaze myself?

"Who are _they_?" I asked the closet person next to me, who turned to be Jessica, the girl with the unruly, brown curly hair. She noticed my stare and raised an eyebrow and grinned, as if she knew my very thoughts. I shuttered.

"_They_ are the Cullens'," she explained with a withered look. "They moved here like, two years ago from Alaska."

I cleared my throat. "They are very ...gorgeous-looking." I kept my sentence simple, not wanting to seem too struck by just their looks.

Jessica chuckled and then pointed towards the small girl - "The little dark haired girl is Alice Brandon." She moved her finger to the boy Alice was sitting on. "That's the gorgeous Edward Cullen and beside him is Emmett Cullen-" The biggest one- "who's dating Rosalie Hale." Her finger moved to the blonde girl who now sat facing Emmett and then swept to the lonely one. "And that's Jasper Hale. He's perfect, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here can catch his interest." Jessica gave a swift shake of the head and smiled at me.

Jasper got up from the rest of his group and cleared his tray. His walk being almost heavenly, I couldn't help but stare as he walked back to his family, never catching my eye. Jessica giggled and nudged my left shoulder, "Good choice." I blushed as she understood my gaze.

I twisted back to look at her, only to catch her giggling behind her hand. After she finally stopped her giggles and recovered she straightened out her shirt and shook her head. "Be warned," she whispered, coming closer to me. I leaned closer to Jessica hear the secrets she was about to spill. "They're all related. Supposedly Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted them or something since she can't have kids. They're kind of weird. All of them, really."

I casted one last look toward the table and watched as the pixie and her boyfriend dropped off their trays and left the cafeteria. I sighed at their grace and was instantly envious; if I could have a quarter of that grace I might not have been so klutzy on the regular basis. My gaze turned to the last three at the table- Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

Without expectancy I was met with one single pair of golden eyes from across the room. Jasper's lips twisted into a small, hard, white line and his whole body went uneasy and stiff. He turned quickly to the rest of the remaining family and sat with his back facing me. Emmett's eyebrows went up, and suddenly I was a target to Rosalie's glare. All three of them rose at the same time and swiftly the couple broke off and threw their things in the trash as Jasper slightly jogged out of the cafeteria doors and to his next class.

The bell rung and everyone stood up, I slowly raising from my trance... What had I done wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. Please don't remind me.

Wow. I had a ton of favorites over the past few days, but only a few reviews. It would be awesome if I had some more reviews... really. Anyways, huge thanks to **RavenclawRebel **, **xxCantControlMyselfxx**, and **CassieCullen **for awesome reviews and without you three I don't know what I would of done. It kind of sucks to see all of these people favor but not review so I do hope to see a few more reviews, whether it be: _**c****riticism, flames, compliments, something about anything or a whole thing on this odd pairing. Totally excepted. **I love random people. Seriously. Okay, well, enjoy. I struggled to write this chapter because I do not have my Twilight book and I am going off of memory, and I'd say I'd doing okay... depends on what the fans think... What do you think?_

Also, I'm trying to decide a new nickname for Bella from Jasper. Not "Love" because that's Edward's thing. These characters are already too much alike and I'm not going to make them even more alike. I'd just feel like I'm uncreative... I was thinking Sweets... but, oh I don't know. Tell me if you have any idea.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Walking to biology, I was accompanied by a small, shy girl named Angela. It was refreshing knowing that she wasn't one to keep on talking, chewing off my ear about Forks, the Cullens' or any gossip I was requested to know. She wasn't like Jessica, who I could compare to a bad car salesman. She kept a small distance between us and quietly lead me to my next class. I followed her lead exactly by taking her exact steps, and when I realized what I was doing exactly, I backed off a few more feet. Daughter of the runaway, or Creeper?

She lead me into class and walked off to her seat near the front, next to a blond girl I had not met yet and had no desire to meet. I sent her a look in which she returned with a guilty frown and turned to her partner. Quickly, I turned to class and noted that the only empty seat was in the third row closest to the back. I had no problem with that seat, the back was fine, but the person seated to my soon-to-be left made me want to push Angela out of her seat. Or anybody in that case.

Seated in the back, with his golden eyes trained on me was Jasper Hale. His lips were once again folded into a smooth white line, and his eyebrows were scrunched as if concentrating too hard. My breath clung to my lungs knowing that Jasper was looking at me. His blond hair was in a tousle, pushed back except for one stray strand. He wore dark cut off jeans and a tight, black sweater that contrasted against his pale skin beautifully. I had the feeling, no matter what he wore, he'd look beautiful. I pushed my sudden fear out of the way and brought up some courage from the pit of my stomach, and began to march my way over there. The golden eyes followed my every step and I suddenly felt a blush coming to my cheeks.

Why was he so intent on me being either flushed or nervous?

I quickly made my way to the seat, and finally when I did, I sat down, keeping my eyes at my new desk. I let my hair fall, creating a curtain between the two of us. Although my hair was blocking my view of him, I still somehow managed to see through my hair and from the corner of my eye, see Jasper's gaze still on me. His eyes were a dark topaz, not as bright as they were in the lunchroom, but still gorgeous enough to gawk for hours. I turned my head to meet Jasper's gaze and said a quiet _hello_. Unsure of how he would take it I also threw in a small smile and began to fidget with my fingers, drumming them against the sold object in front of me. His eyes watched my fingers drum against my lab book and I instantly stopped, and struggled to breath as his voice slowly crawled from his mouth. "Hello Bella," he greeted, his voice smooth as silk. If heaven was ever possibly a sound, his voice would be it.

My throat felt dry and the rest of my body felt still, unable to move under his gaze and not with his voice and curiosity lingering around me. I felt lost, but knew I had to say something. Something in my brain alerted me that this was my only chance to ever talk -get to know- to Jasper Hale, that mysterious boy who was my lab partner. My brain was fried so I said the first thing, that wasn't an invasion of privacy, I could think of. "I- I hope you don't mind me sitting here-" I spoke, keeping my eyes trained to his.

"No, no." Jasper shook his head, and smiled. I held in my breath; his smile was amazing, not too showy but it still gave you that spark of jealousy, knowing that someone could of been that... perfect. his teeth caught the small reflection of the lights above us, and his fine, semi-glossy hair blonde was thrown back. Under his eyes was a set of purple bruises, against his pale skin it was almost sickly but attractive at the exact same time. "It's perfectly fine. I'm Jasper." He held out his hand, in which I felt eager to grab.

Instead, I slowly moved to shake his hand, as if savoring this moment for life long memories. When his hand was finally in my grasp, I bit back a gasp at the temperature of his hand. It was freezing. "I know," I whispered, my fingers lingering into Jasper's touch.

His eyebrows pulled together and his smile turned into a curious smirk. "You do?" I watched a few different emotions play on his face.

"I do." I answered back, playfully. My heartbeat increased as we continued our talk. I began to fear I was being too out there.

Jasper chuckled and asked, "How exactly, may I ask, is it that you know about me?" His voice was in a whisper and deep, adding a seductive taste to it. Tearing my eyes from Jasper's lips and restraining myself from staring was the hardest thing I had ever attempted, but I did. I hated that I felt instantly, and positively, safe around him, and as if I wanted to melt into his arms. If he held me, I might not have let him let me go. I had a feeling he would of been perfectly fine with this idea. Not that I'd voice my idea out loud.

I flushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. It easy came undone and slid back into place. "I'm a curious person," I explained, with a straight face. Jasper's eyes filled with entertainment, becoming lighter in a weird sense.

At this, Jasper laughed and gave an approving nod, turning back toward the teacher, who began to explain to us our next lesson. Unfortunately, I had already read about this in Phoenix and knew all of this already. So I sat back quietly doodling in the corner of my notebook, tossing occasional glances to the boy sitting next to me, Jasper Hale. The curtain of hair was up. He quietly stared the board ahead, his body stiff and totally still- his breathing almost non-existent. I could see his chest heave up and down occasionally, but that was it for movement.

The class continued, each second feeling like a minute and I kept my gaze occasionally still at Jasper, who still has yet to look my way. First he stares and now he doesn't... what is wrong with this boy? I almost felt myself demand to know what was, to turn in my seat and demand to know why he must remain so anonymous toward me. Can't he see he's nearly kill me with his silence? Can't he tell I want more then a quaint introduction? Doesn't he notice I'm desperate to hear his voice? Did he not see me melt? Did he?

The bell rung and Jasper slowly raised from his seat, gathering his things into his arms and slid past me. He quickly tossed a look my way and gave a gentle wave. "See you tomorrow ...Bella." With that said, he left jogging to the door, pushing past all of the other kids who casually watched our exchange. It felt like I was stuck in some old soap opera. You can hate them all you want, but sometimes you have to watch. This was Forks high school, one sick high school soap without the cameras.

Haven't I hit the jackpot?

I blinked after Jasper and then blindly turned to grab all of my things from my desk. I closed my notebook and gathered all of the things into my arms, running off to my next class. The dreaded Physical Education. It was bad enough I was being escorted, much to Jessica's displeasure, by Mike Newton. Now I was stuck in P.E. left to hurt someone if they weren't careful around me. Mike smiled at me and sped up his walk but said nothing so I said nothing. Finally at the doors of the gym Mike ran off and I was left to escort myself through the gym, with my thoughts mostly focused on Jasper and his bipolar disorder.

None of the facts matched up with Jasper and I was set on finding out who he truly his. He was only seventeen, and nearly perfect. What could be wrong with him? Although he was adopted, surely something bad before he came to live with his family that must of happened- something life changing. But who would hurt such a lovely boy? Whoever it was deserved to feel the same pain, maybe even worse then him. Just so they would know, just so they learned.

Finished with the rest of the day, I made my over to the main office. I opened the door and was greeted by a woman with with large teeth and a small smile. I stepped up to the desk and smiled back. "How was your first day, honey?" the lady asked, her voice friendly as she took the papers I handed her.

"Pleasant," I lied through my teeth.

The woman smiled, "Good, good." As I turned to leave she added, "Tell your father I say hello." As if assuming I knew who she were. I nodded my head and left.

I ran out to the parking lot and climbed into my car. I threw my bag down into the passenger seat and took a glance toward my left. My eyes caught the five of them chatting in a circle. Everyone, but Jasper. His eyes were locked with mine, his face hard as stone. I held my breath as his blond sister shook his shoulder, and shoved him off towards the others. She turned quickly and glared at me with dark eyes. Two other family members, the small girl and the biggest boy, grasped the blonde's shoulder softly leaned into her ear and they both said something. She gave me one last glare before turning away and attaching herself into the the large boys side and the small girl, Alice, I think her name was, waved to me (I was too stunned to react) and ran off after the rest of her group. The blonde glared at her until they disappeared into two different cars. A large jeep and a Volvo. I sat in my car stunned, until I noted that almost all of the school's population had left and Charlie was probably curious as to my where abouts.

What was it about this family that made them hate me so much? Had I said something wrong? Were they overprotective of their little brother? It was possible he had been hurt before, whether it be physical, mentally, or both. Maybe someone broke his heart and now I was left to suffer the consequences of that person's obviously, stupid mistake of hurting Jasper.

So I drove home with a pounding head and heart. Jasper Hale all over my mind. And one question left to linger longest in my mind: What exactly was Jasper Hale doing to my heart and I?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. Please don't remind me.**

**An: **Wow. Again with the favorites but lack in reviews. It's okay. I knew writing this story would be risky, and the reviews would be low. Just please review. I'm perfectly fine with reviews about anything. I would love criticism, lots of it. Also, I'm a daddy's girl (and a mommy's girl... okay, so I'm a of little both) and always feel the unnecessary need to add some... trivial charliexbella bonding moments. And this is where I drift from Twilight... you'll see what I mean.

**An 2:** Sorry about lack of updates. Biology and English are just killing me, and I've just... I don't know... haven't been in the mood? Sorry for the inconvenience. I actually should be studying Japanese (newest class) but I don't want to memorize any more Hiragana. So yeah. Sorry. Review

* * *

Much to my surprise, when I arrived home Charlie was not there to greet me, badger me about my day or simply watch the game that might or might not have been on. The cruiser was gone, the other half of the drive empty, and no sign of life. The blinds to the windows of the house were all closed shut, the old paint chipped away with the pounding rain and the mail gathering in surprisingly large stacks. Once I had parked my car, I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, rushed to grab the mail and after I was inside, I threw all of my bags down by the door and walked quickly into the silent dinning room. The only noise evident that I was possibly alive, was the beating of my fast-paced heart that soon -if not later- was going to beat out of my chest. My body was still, the front of my body resting against the dinning room chair.

Finally, I settled myself to the couch, enjoying the silence, and my thoughts of Jasper Hale.

Some part of me, I'm not sure which part that was, was fully engaged with the idea of Jasper Hale and the other part of me, whatever wasn't apart of the earlier group, wondered if I should have began my biology homework instead lingering my thoughts over an impossible to talk to human being.

It might not have been the greatest of ideas to fawn of Japer Hale and his odd God-like exterior, but something, unknown to me of course, coursed through my veins. I felt defenseless and in some odd sick. I had already settled for the fact that his sister truly believed she hated me and that Jasper, while being charming, was not interested in me in any way to say the least. Realizing this fact was harmful, as if creating a hole in my heart.

Some part of my heart was missing, or some part of me _finally_ realized that it was missing and I desperately wanted to reach out and pick it up, where ever it chose to fall and lay hidden from my own hands. But how? I was obviously in no position to go searching for my lost body-part; having just moved here and in with Charlie and not yet finishing this hell-like high school, I was not prepared for the real world, or the place I belonged to.

Where ever that might be.

* * *

Charlie was finally home an hour later. He jumped on the opportunity to drag me to dinner, since I had not yet began to prepare the meal for dinner. In some way I felt bad, like I was a child being scolded, in a less obvious manner. I was treating dinner with Charlie like it was a punishment, and suddenly a wave of guilt flooded my body. I instantly picked up my chin, fixed my shoulders and threw on my favorite hoodie, and grabbed my wallet incase. I tried to answer as excited as possible, and I think I got Charlie to believe me. Luckily it wasn't pouring, but only drizzling as we made our way to the cruiser and I was able to throw my hood up quickly, to keep from my hair getting wet.

Once we had both sat down in the cruiser, Charlie gruffly asked, "How was your first day of school?"

I grimaced at the thought of Jasper Hale and his family (his sister out of most), but smiled at Charlie and answered, "Fine. A bit awkward at the end of the day but all together- fine." _A bit? _I hadn't been able to wrap my head around the question just right.

"Were the kids nice?" Charlie turned the corner of the street, heading down a street that I soon figured to be Fork's main street. I answered Charlie, letting him know that almost everyone had been nice to me, while others had been ...colder, while hiding the feelings of feeling like I had just started kindergarten all over again with how Charlie was talking to me. I had to remind myself he had never been really good at this kind of small talk and that he was _at least _trying. We drove past a local market and soon we were parked in front of a diner. We swept quickly through the door and to a booth in the corner, where we pleasantly made small talk over the weather and his job, looked over our menus for a few moments, before being greeted by a waitress with locks of curly red hair. Possibly in her mid-thirties, with gorgeous blue eyes and perfectly paled skin. She was the height of Charlie almost and had a perfectly skinny waist. The uniform she wore made her body look like a rectangle, doing her obvious curves no justice. This woman could have been a super model with that body..."How've you been, Charlie." The waitress smiled.

Charlie returned the favor, and folded his hands onto of the table. "Good, good. And yourself?"

"Oh, me? Never been better," she and Charlie laughed, as if it were some inside joke and she snapped her gum, and giggled. She looked down at her feet quickly, fighting another glance toward Charlie and reached for her pen. "The regular I would imagine?" So he comes here often...

"Of course! And Bella," Charlie looked up at me, "what would you like?"

The waitress laughed, before I could answer, gasping in surprise before letting out another laugh. "Wow! I hadn't seen her there, tucked away in the corner! Marly's the name by the way." I smiled and gave a shy wave. Marly smiled and waved and speedily twisted on the heel of her shoe to speak to Charlie. "Defiantly yours, Charlie. No mistaking that." She laughed and threw her head back in this action.

"I never doubted it," Charlie chuckled, flashing a quick almost apologetic look towards me. I sighed in relief, as if Charlie was saying that this would be cut short, until next time of course. "So, Bells, what sounds good to you?"

I selected the first thing that sounded good. "Uh, the BLT with fries sounds delicious, actually."

Marly laughed, throwing her head back. "How cute, you both ordered the same thing without knowing it!"

Charlie chuckled from across the way and caught my eye, he shook his head and smiled at Marly who was containing her loud laughter by biting her lip, as her face turned into a soft and envious shade of rose. Not tomato. She settled herself and crossed her right leg over her left, before looking from Charlie to me. "I take it you'll both have a diet coke?"

Charlie and I both nodded our heads and this time I couldn't help it, and laughed quickly with the two of them. Marly shook her head and stuffed the notepad back into her apron, her legs untwisted and she took both of our menus. "I'll just get Harry to cook these up, and than you two can enjoy a nice meal in silence. Heaven forbid if Charlie spoke a single world while stuffing his face with his regular!" This sentence seemed to catch the ears of the other people sitting around us and while some joined in on the group laughter and others ignore the comment and turned back to their families, friends and hot meals. Charlie turned slightly red, hunching up over the table as if he were embarrassed. He looked up at me, his large, chocolate brown eyes looking as innocent as ever, sparkling with embarrassment and amusement.

As soon as Marly left the table, Charlie sat straight up, leaning back against the seat. "I'm not _always_ quiet," he muttered, crossing his arms and catching my eye. He looked like a five year old who had just been sent to the corner. "And I _do not_ stuff my face."

Dinner was eaten slowly. Charlie seemed to want to make it a point that he did not eat his food extremely fast and that he was capable of talking during his favorite meal. I watched as Marly would snicker each time she passed, joking with Charlie when she came to take my clean plate and Charlie's was still half-full. "You like your teachers?" Charlie wiped his lip with the back of his hand before picking up another fry and only eating half.

"Yeah. They're nice." _Tell your father I say hello. _"The lady that works in the office, with the large red hair, wanted me to tell you hello...so hello... yep. That's it."

Charlie laughed and shook his head, bringing his palm to his forehead. "That woman will be the death of me." Was all he said before breaking off into laughter again.

I asked Charlie to explain this story to me; obviously there had to be something behind this. "I danced with her one time at your cousin's wedding a few years ago and since then..." He nodded his head, and rolled his eyes. I snickered behind my teeth, and when Charlie finally finished his meal, Marly skipped her way over to the table and smiled down at Charlie with her bright, white teeth. "That it? Or are you gonna _slowly _enjoy some cheese cake?"

Charlie patted his stomach, outstretching his arms. "I'm fine." Charlie looked at me. "Bells?"

I looked up at Marly, and answered without thought, "I'm fine, thank you."

She sweetly smiled at me, then at Charlie and tossed him the check. "I just knew."

As she walked away, I swore I heard her say,_ like father, like daughter. _And I didn't doubt it.

* * *

The next day was better. It had not been raining as it had been the previous night, but the sky was still dark and ominous-looking. I shuffled out of bed early, knowing I would never be able to sleep with the idea of this next school day. I began my morning by taking a shower and serving Charlie a breakfast of eggs and toast with jam, which he greatly appreciated. I had made it to school not knowing what to expect from the Cullens' who I had honestly forgotten about the day previous to this. My mind began to wonder as I parked near an old worn out car, although nothing compared to my own, would Jasper still depend upon his bipolar disorder to hide from me and my questioning demeanor, or hide around his _welcoming_ blonde sister?

So I had begin to dread the idea of going to lunch and of actually seeing the wonderful creatures, but mostly of seeing Jasper Hale with his deliciously pale skin, and mysterious personality. It was the thing on my mind for hours.

But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica -trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing miserably- I saw that three out of the five family members sat the table. Both of the blonds were missing. My heart jumped into my throat, but I continued to follow Mike, who steered us into the direction of our table. I awaited, uncomfortable and sick, the moment he would arrive. I simply hoped he would ignore my questioning stares, and prove me wrong...of something.

But he never came, and as lunch slowly flew by I grew more and more tense.

I walked to biology, not eager to rush to class, but more confident than I had been before lunch. The gorgeous Jasper Hale had never arrived, and neither had his sister. And the day passed by, slowly, like any other day in Forks. I arrived home later than usual, by ten minutes, and saw that Charlie was home, with him, Marly. She wore a pair of dark cut-off jeans and a Forks appropriate jacket. Her red hair was up in a tight pony tail and she seemed to be dropping off some food for Charlie, she laughed as she waved goodbye and jogged to her car, and quickly left.

Charlie waved me in, and smiled. It turns out Marly had only been dropping off a few meals for Charlie, seeing as he was a regular and she obviously knew what he liked on a daily basis, she left us with some fish, sandwiches and two plates of dessert. We ate in front of the television, left watching a sitcom that we both enjoyed. But even with the television on, _they_ still lingered in my mind, and when commercials finally approached, I asked, "Do you know the Cullen Family?"

"Dr. Cullen's kids? Sure. Good bunch. Why?"

"His kids are a little...different. They don't seem very welcoming." I hesitated.

Charlie shook his head and shrugged. "They really are a good bunch. Forks has never had a problem with any one of those kids. What is it? Five kids?"

"Yeah," I answered quickly. Charlie's crossed his arms.

"Dr. Cullen is a great man, and a brilliant surgeon. We're lucky to have him working here, for all of us, when he could be making much more money in some other city. We cherish him here, we really do. I had my doubts at first, with all those kids, and so did much the community, but they're all very mature- no trouble whatsoever. But when compared with others..." Charlie grimaced, and rolled his eyes. He looked annoyed. "They're a good bunch, really."

We lapsed back into silence as we finished the show and later into the evening I excused myself, washed the dishes and rushed to the bathroom and started the shower.

The warm water was a relief for all of my muscles and I ended up spending an extra, unnecessary, ten minutes in the shower.

When I was finished with that, I took my book bag to my room. Before stating my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony tail, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had a few messages. All most likely from mom.

"Bella," my mom had wrote...

_Write me as soon as you get it. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Mom_

I exhaled and went to the next one. Mom had questioned me on why I had yet to answer her.

The next message was from this morning

_Isabella. If I haven't heard from you, I will call Charlie. _

I looked up at the clock at the corner of the screen. 7:12. Mom would be calling anytime...

_Mom,_

_Everything is fine. Of course it's raining. I was wating for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit with me at lunch. Your blouse is at the dry cleaners- you were suppose to pick it Friday. Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me. I miss you, too. I'll write you again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes. Relax. Breathe. I love you. Bella. _

In the morning, I fell out of bed, stumbled to my dresser and found my favorite navy-blue v-neck and slipped that on over a plain white tank-top, laced at the bottom, I threw on a random pair of jeans and my black flats. Attempting to make my hair nice was a failure. I combed through it a few times and gathered all of my school work. Charlie waited for me downstairs, dressed in uniform, bags collected under his eyes. "I'm gonna be a little late tonight."

I looked up from the toaster and nodded my head. "Dinner will be ready when you get home, then."

"You don't have to, kiddo."

If I don't, who will? "I enjoy it. Don't worry."

Charlie took another bite of his toast and when it was time for him to leave, he said goodbye and left to the crusier. I left shortly after him.

When I got to school, the parking lot was occupied with chatting teens. I went off to class and impatiently did the work, thinking about the obvious. Would he be here today? Nothing eventful happened for the first few periods and when lunch came a around, I was hesitant.

When we finally reached the lunchroom, Jessica tugging on my arm as I walked particularly slow down the halls. "Come on, Bella," Jessica turned back to look at me, and began walking backwards. "I'm hungary." She tilted her head to the side, attempting a weak puppy-eyes. For her attempt, I sped up and walked at her speed. "Thanks!" She bounded forward and nearly yelled out as we approached the doors of the cafeteria.

My breathing slowed as she rushed to the doors, dragging me with her, and pulled me in. Without thinking I casted my glance to where the table of angles sat the day before and blushed in absolute shock. Five people sat at the table. One in particular looking this way.

Jasper Hale. I could practically see everyone of his features from where I stood, frozen. "Bella?" I could feel Jessica's hands shake my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, and looked away from the gaze of Jasper Hale. I could see from the corner of my eye, his head turn away violently and his fingers tearing apart a sandwich. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Jessica laughed and turned back around. I let out a longing sigh, for the unknown reason, and smiled sickly to Mike, who jumped to my side. "You feelin' okay?" I shook my head and walked into the lunch line, Mike trailing behind. "I saw your little run in with Jessica, and noted you're pale...er." He shrugged and plucked a roll from the tray. "Had to ask."

"It's okay." I was tempted to tell him otherwise and to proceed with my day. "Thanks...for the concern."

Soon after me and Mike's short conversation, Jessica joined us with a tray full of food and we made our way down the line. I settled with a turkey sandwich, an apple and an orange soda. I then followed them to a table I easily recognized as the one we sat at yesterday.

I still thought of Jasper Hale.

Before any attempt at a bite of my food, his name would flash violently into my mind, as if reminding me of the thing I could never have. I threw my sandwich down and peaked over my shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay, Bella?" Lauren finally spoke up. A few people joined in on asking about my feelings. Mike carefully rubbed circles into my back, and Jessica glared at the two of us. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I think I just need some fresh air. Alone," I added, as Mike opened his mouth to either ask to join or invite himself. I was in no mood for his hopeless antics.

Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale. Get out of my mind! I stood up quickly and nearly ran for the doors. I pushed my way past a few girls and took a deep breath of fresh air. My insides twisted violently and I felt mentally and physically sick. Why me? Why Jasper Hale and not Mike, or Tyler? I fought the urge to kick the wall behind me.

I turned around, my back facing the wall and tumbled backwards. My back slammed against the wall of the cafeteria. I grimaced, but, although in a small amount of plain, began to slowly slide down the cool wall. I took a few more breaths, analyzing whatever moment I was having to myself. My eyes fell shut and my head rested against my knees.

Why now? Why did this have to happen in Forks, of all places? Why the place I hate? "Couldn't it be worse?" A voice spoke up. I didn't even look up to meet the perfect structure of Jasper Hale. I didn't answer yet; I didn't want to.

"If only you knew," I grumbled. I could feel myself pouting. I felt semi- pathetic pouting near or around Jasper Hale.

Jasper chuckled. I could hear the soles of his shoes shuffling against the concrete sidewalk. "If only _you_ knew."

What's that suppose to mean?

But without hesitance, I answered, "If only." I had no idea what was truly going on in my own mind. All it had been this past day were thoughts of Jasper, thoughts of Jasper Hale _and _me and thoughts of my small Jasper Hale obsession. This was beyond odd.

Jasper laughed in response to my answer. I lifted my head, tempted and willing to see his smiling face. I had a feeling it would make my day, no matter what. And I was right. I felt my heart swell for Jasper Hale's smile, another perfection of his. His eyes widened in surprise at my quick turn to spot him, and almost in a flash, returned to normal. Today, his eyes were a softer shade of topaz.

Soft pelts of rain began to fall, quickly interrupting our almost golden silence. "What are you feeling?" Jasper suddenly asked, staring back at the rain. I could see his gaze flash towards me and flash back to a direct spot on the ground beneath his black tennis shoes. His beautiful topaz eyes, looked back up at me from beneath thick black lashes.

My heart raced against my chest. The thought of him actually caring for me flashed in my mind. Did he or was this another mind trick, something to distract me from the bigger image? "Confused, upset, tired." It all came out in a sudden rush. My head pounded against my skull.

"Upset with whom?" Jasper took a step closer to where I sat. His nose scrunched up, as if he were smelling something terrible and he quickly took a step back and his face turned back to normal.

_You and your family. Me.__ Mostly you_. "Myself." I grimaced to myself; I couldn't lie.

Jasper tilted his head to the right. "Do you regret moving up here?"

"I don't...regret moving here. As much I would like to think that this is what I'm feeling." I looked up at him, and caught his gaze. "It's not." He looked down at me, and it was obvious he was asking me to continue. "It's complicated," I began.

Jasper chuckled and replied, "I think I can handle it." I had the feeling there was another meaning under his words.

"My mother got remarried last September," I said, before I could even think.

"And you don't like him?"

"No, Phil's not bad, maybe too young, but he's good for her." I paused and took another breath before continuing, "He plays baseball, and mom was basically stuck with me while he was training. I could see she was missing him. She didn't need me. So, I called Charlie and...set this up. I sent myself." My voice was monotone by the time I had finished.

His eyebrows knitted together. "And now you're upset?"

"Yes," curiosity filled my voice. What would he say next? What words would flow from his flawless lips?

Jasper crossed his legs, and looked down at me. "That's very...nice of you."

"Thanks?" I grimaced at him, resisting the urge to ask anymore questions, and looked away. It was silent for a few seconds, and when I turned to look at Jasper and to ask what was happening, he was gone. And I was alone.

* * *

_More later, for now, I need to sleep. I'm about to go and see Paranormal Activity with some friends and just chill out. I've had a crazy week. Also, I just published a one-shot, Take Me Home. Anyone willing to read/review/favorite?_


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

Unfortunately , I have reached the conclusion that writing is not possible at this point. While inspiration is high, considering I've found my own Edward (but only better...) writers block has gotten the best of me. So, I must report that continuing any of my stories is not possible at the moment. You all are amazing, supportive and simply an inspiration all on your own but that proves not to be enough for me. I've written various new stories, chapters in and given no sign of continuing any further. I'm sorry to disappoint.

If any of you would like to continue a story of mine... Please, message me. I thank each and everyone of you from the bottom of my heart and I wish you a happy reading/writing but I have a love life and a school life and a life in general I need to take care of before writing anymore and who knows... Maybe I'll be back soon.

Enjoy!

-Red Apples Inc.


End file.
